


恋する凡人

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx





	恋する凡人

“先回去等我。”

和平野在后台擦身而过的时候，永濑的手里被悄悄塞进一个硬硬的小东西，走到无人处摊开手掌发现是一把钥匙，银光闪闪的，看起来没有什么使用痕迹。

这是他第二次见到这把钥匙。

第一次是去年夏天在平野家里。那天平野喝了点酒，两个人不知怎么就开始坐在沙发上看电影。最初只是在有一搭没一搭地闲聊，女主角和男主角十指相扣的时候，平野突然偏过头来愣愣地问他：

“廉，可以吻你一下吗。”

没头没脑的问句，用的却是陈述的语气。他在平野的眼中看到了涩涩的渴望，像刚才被喝掉的那杯红酒。他年龄不够不能喝酒，只是在平野转身放瓶子的时候偷偷闻了一下。酸涩芳香的葡萄味，柔和又意外地有点冲鼻。

无数次真真假假的牵手中，永濑的自我保护机制早就被平野侵蚀得七七八八，听到这句话的时候竟然丝毫没感到意外，似乎一切都应该这么顺理成章地发生。他没有回话，只是闭上了眼睛，他想平野应该会懂。

像一朵温柔的云落在嘴唇上，他们在电影皆大欢喜的片尾曲中接吻，平野嘴巴里还有红酒的味道，他间接地接受了微量的酒精，第一次认识到原来酒精会让人这么口渴。

三分钟的片尾曲结束，客厅重新暗了下来，失去了气氛的催化剂后平野放开了他，慌张地向他道歉，他甚至能听到喉结微微滚动的声音。

“可以……去床上吗？”

莽撞的小野兽，也许这个评价并不恰当，在道歉之后还可以马上说出这种话的平野，仿佛还是那个刚来到大阪的名古屋男孩。

年轻的经不起撩拨的肉体，在间接照明的卧室里懵懂又自然地发生了一切，他自不必问平野是怎么无师自通地学会还能游刃有余地教导他，也不需要探究那些乱七八糟的工具是怎么来的，好像比他大的那两岁就应该体现在这种方面。

疼痛，汗水，令人感到羞耻的话语，在一年间的磨合中，第一次的感觉随着一次又一次逐渐变淡，但是永濑会记得那个情不自禁的夜晚，所有都结束后的他们彼此抱着喘息，明明堆积了许多需要交待的事情，平野却在什么都没说出口的时候，先从枕头底下摸出一把钥匙来。

就是这把钥匙。他第一次见到它，也是这样崭新的样子。

“我家的钥匙，你拿着。”

不由分说被塞进手里，他全身光溜溜的能放在什么地方？最后有点尴尬地从床边探出半个身子，放进被随便乱扔的牛仔裤的口袋里。

第一次说喜欢，第一次互相承诺，都不如这把钥匙让他感觉乌云压顶般的责任重大，第二天吃早餐的时候，这把钥匙在他的屁股兜里像一块火炭烫得他坐立不安，吃完饭趁着平野上厕所的工夫，他把钥匙塞回了枕头底下。

在那之后他再也没见过这把钥匙，平野也没有再提过了。

现在永濑拿着这把钥匙站在平野家门前，钥匙在锁孔里转了两圈半后门被拉开一条缝，他不知道自己在心虚什么，探进去半个头小声问了一句“有人吗”，随即失笑起来。

第一次无人陪同进入仙境的小朋友，换上自己的拖鞋之后在玄关傻站了半天。

从衣柜里找出睡衣，去浴室放水调试温度，洗澡，吹干头发。一个人做这些他本以为会有点不习惯，但他顺畅地完成所有步骤之后才领悟到，原来自己已经在不知不觉中融入了这间屋子。新的洗发水放在哪个柜子里，备用的伞挂在什么地方，他都一清二楚熟稔于心。

冰箱门上贴了一张黄色的便利贴，他凑近一看上面歪歪扭扭地写着“お帰り”，不由自主地笑了起来，把便利贴小心翼翼地扯下，赤着脚走到玄关处塞进背包的夹层里。

顺手拿了瓶match便喝边翻看沙发上放着的辉夜的台本。平野送他的在家堆了几大箱还没有喝完，最近在考虑是不是应该分给别人一点。台本上写得密密麻麻，有好多字都重叠在一起，还有一些他看不懂的简称。最近大家都很忙，演唱会加上收录各种番组，平野应允了他节省体力的要求，算起来已经一个多月没做了，今天结束得比较早才能忙里偷闲，平野却因为还有一个关于电影的杂志采访不得不多留一会儿。

想起今天收录时岸的眼神，他忍不住笑起来。壁咚企划第一发就是他和平野，平时很注意在镜头前保持距离的平野，在那一刻他真的以为要吻过来了，脑内的危险警报经过了两轮才逐渐解除。不知道放送的时候会被剪成什么样子，在岸那个角度看应该是相当过分了。

高桥和神宫寺早就知道，神宫寺是自己猜出来的，高桥是无意中撞见。刚确定关系不久后，有一次两人单独待在乐屋，他趴在平野背上，像哄大型犬一样抚摸平野毛茸茸的卷毛脑袋。门只响了一声，他还没来得及站直装作什么都没有发生的样子，就和探进半个头的高桥四目相对。平野很快反应过来给了高桥一个抱歉的眼神，还没来得及说什么，高桥就满脸神秘的笑容在唇边做了个“嘘”的手势，关上门溜了。

成员们对这种事情很宽容让他感觉放心了不少，在之前他也和平野商量过万一关系暴露了怎么办，平野用满不在乎的笑容和前所未有的认真眼神回答他：

“我会保护你的。”

说他敏感也可以，不信任平野也罢，还是会有那么一点点不安在心底最隐秘的地方翻腾，有一次午夜梦醒，他盯着平野沉稳的睡颜出神，过了好久惊觉自己竟然在无意识地练习“さよなら”的口型。

抱着台本躺倒在沙发上，平野家的沙发很大很宽敞，是柔软的皮革材质，上面铺了几个毛绒垫子。上次他们就是在这张沙发上结束了翻滚，平野还拿毛绒垫子捉弄他，搞得他又羞又气，最后只能顺从地说出平野最想听的话。

“咯哒”一声响把永濑从乱七八糟的想象中惊醒，仿佛在行事的时候被别人撞了个正着，脸上热热的。平野转身锁门的时候，他非常自然地说了一声“お帰り”，说完又觉得自己简直不要太像这个家的女主人。平野在玄关愣了一下，鞋都没换就扑过来给他一个熊抱。

“ただいま。”

对于平野，他的洁癖很久没有发作了。

“喝酒了？”  
“一点点。他们有个聚会，我喝了半杯说家里有事就先回来了。”  
“去洗澡吧。”  
“饿吗？我给你带了点吃的回来。”  
“现在不饿，放冰箱里吧明天吃。”  
“好。”

平野蹭了蹭他的面颊，从沙发上起来拿好东西去了浴室，永濑脱了睡衣在床上躺好，想到之后会发生的事，居然会像个雏儿一样害羞得手脚都不知道该怎么放，溜进被子里把自己裹成一个团儿，竖着耳朵听浴室里沙沙的水声。

带着水汽的平野从浴室里出来扑上床，像贪吃的小孩心急地剥掉咖啡奶糖的糖纸一样，把永濑的被子外壳一把拽掉，搂着他的腰往怀里带，狠狠地吻了上去。和熟悉的嘴唇第不知道多少次纠缠在一起，他依然有些不得章法，怎么样做才能让平野更舒服一点，这一年间他没怎么学会，只能凭借本能去跟随平野的舌尖，每次都被吻得近乎缺氧。

直到他的眼中浮现水汽平野才把他松开。

“廉，我多久没有这样抱你了？”  
“……不清楚，挺久了吧。”

其实日子算得比谁都清楚。他们第一次皮肤紧紧黏着在一起的时候，他就知道自己永远无法离开平野的触碰了。

亲吻从脸颊上掠过往旁边飘去。

“好香。”平野含住他的耳垂用牙齿轻轻地碾磨，含糊不清的话语夹着酒精味的热气直往他耳朵眼里面钻，“你今天怎么这么香？”

平野喜欢玩他的耳朵，看他从耳根开始到平时有点冷淡的脸上染满红潮，控制不住自己发出声音。

敏感的耳垂被裹在湿热的口腔里，下面被平野的大手用了点技巧套弄着，他低低地哼叫了几声，从喉咙里挤出难耐又欢愉的声音，一双长腿下意识地攀上了平野的腰紧紧缠住。和自己弄是完全不一样的感觉，也许是因为太久没被这双手抚慰过，没几下永濑就绷紧全身的肌肉射在了平野手里。

太快了。他羞愧地有点不敢看平野的眼睛，平野却在他耳朵边上小声安慰他说没关系没关系。

“今天就不用套子了，可以吗？”  
“嗯……”

精液和润滑剂混合着，两根手指探进了湿软的穴口仔细地进行扩张。尽管洗澡的时候他已经自己稍微弄了一下，后面还是紧紧地夹住了这个不速之客。稍微放松了一点后，第三根手指伸了进来，在里面温柔地按压，每一次都碰在那个熟悉的让他舒服的点上。

“唔……别……”  
“你真的自己弄过了吗，怎么还是这么紧……”

咕啾咕啾的水声让他羞耻得整个身体都在渐渐发红，不管做过多少次，他听到平野说这种话的时候还是放不开。敏感点被一直戳弄的感觉让他的腰软得像条水蛇，只想紧紧地贴附在平野的身上。

“可以了……进来吧……”

永濑环着平野的脖子，努力抬起上半身去寻找柔软的嘴唇，平野却偏过头去躲他：“干什么呀。”声音里带着笑意，他就知道平野又要逗他了。

“亲我一下嘛……”用平时不会出现的甜美声音撒娇了。  
“好。”

舌头温柔地舔弄上颚的同时，手指从被搅得红红的后面抽出，发出“啵”的一声微响，紧接着那根热烫的东西顶了进来，在前端浅浅地抽插着。

“别……这样好难受……”

很久没有做过的永濑这时候有点反常地不想要这种太温柔的性爱，想要被更粗暴一点对待，想要最深处被毫不留情地顶弄，想要平野逼着他说一些让人害羞的话，想要屈服于本能发出快乐的呻吟。

平野看穿了他的意图，把他抱起来换了个跪趴的姿势，掐着他过分细瘦的腰一下子顶进了最深处。

“这样舒服吗？”这一下进到了极深的地方。  
“嗯……太深了……”

深也不行浅也不行，尽根埋在他体内的东西干脆就不动作。平野故意俯过去在他耳边低声喘息，他一向受不了平野这样，被贴着耳朵喘息几下，下面就不由自主地收紧起来。

“坏孩子……又在咬我。”

被这种话刺激到，柔软的内壁在每一次抽出的时候都吸附着挽留，平野对永濑身体里面的各种地方比他自己还清楚，反复用力摩擦那个最舒服的点，让他刚射过没多长时间的小东西再次抬起头来。

“廉好棒……里面又紧又热……是不是想我很久了……”  
“唔……哪有……”  
“不信你自己摸一下……”  
“不要这么用力……啊……要坏掉了……”  
“那我拔出去了？到底要不要……”  
“要，要……啊慢一点……”  
……

射精感已经到达了巅峰，嗓子也在逐渐放开后有点喊哑了，在又一次被顶到那个地方的时候，永濑完全没有依靠手就泄了。平野看他后颈发红的样子，趁着后面还在有规律地绞紧狠狠地冲刺了几下，把浓稠的精液射进了他的身体里。

没有套子的阻隔，那些黏腻的液体就这样留在他的里面，随着后面的收缩被一点点挤出，顺着大腿流下，在皮肤上划过一道湿痕。

平野把永濑抱去浴室清理，洗到一半又来了一次。他扶着洗手台，平野在他背后进入，看着那张最喜欢的脸上布满情欲，不断低声叫他名字的样子，腿软到颤抖，满面潮红泪水朦胧地又射了。

在浴缸里平野又和他黏黏糊糊地接吻，手不自觉地握住两人的东西抚摸，他怀疑平野是想逼着他把这一个多月的存货都射干净，换了两次水后才筋疲力尽地结束了战斗。

拿了张大浴巾把两个人都胡乱擦了擦，他感觉全身的力气都被抽光了，站都站不起来，暗自决定以后再也不要隔这么长时间了。又被平野抱了回去，有个力气大的恋人既是幸福又是烦恼。床边柜子上放着不知道什么时候倒的水，想来应该是平野第一次洗完澡拿过来的。

“喝点水。”平野把杯子递到他手里，看他两次都没拿稳差点撒在床上的样子，有点后悔把人搞得这么累了，接过来杯子喂他。喝完水两个人躺下，平野在背后拥着他。已经很晚了，房间里的挂钟无声地指向凌晨两点。

八月的东京依然很燥热，卧室里的空调开到了十六度。平野的肩膀上还残留着一点没擦干净的水珠，被紧紧地抱住后贴在永濑的背上。水珠是凉的，怀抱是热的，他呼吸着两个人身上混杂的气味，听到平野在他耳边小声说了一句。

“好き。”

久违了的“好き”，一个多月的空白像三年那么长，他感觉内心也陷入了一个温柔的怀抱。没有人是不想被爱的，他以为自己不再期待像刚确定关系时平野向他定向散发的温暖，却在听到这一声之后鼻子变得酸酸的。

脸埋在枕头里笑弯了嘴角还要故意质问平野，“你说的是喜欢什么？是喜欢我还是喜欢和我做这个。”

“都喜欢。”

平野在他颈侧轻轻咬了一口，小心地不留下任何痕迹，“我好像很久没说过喜欢你了。”

“也没有很久吧。”他闷闷地发笑，痒得缩着脖子讨饶，闹了一会儿之后装作不经意的样子说：“你那把钥匙，我就不还给你啦。”

“嗯。”

平野把他搂得更紧了些，下巴抵在他的肩上，“这次你一定要收好了。”

有丝丝缕缕的云飘过去遮住月光又很快散开，明暗之间的月亮在三十八万公里之外温柔地注视着这颗美丽的蓝色星球。

星球上拥挤地存在着七十亿人口，他们只是其中一对微不足道的恋爱中的凡人，在万籁俱寂的午夜，顺从自己的内心交换了彼此的爱意。


End file.
